Many activities involving the use of multiple implements (e.g., tools, craft supplies, utensils, and/or the like) are performed in an area having limited working space (e.g., a room, on a table, in an area within reach of a user, and/or the like), and accordingly users are often required to move various implements while performing various tasks. For example, when sewing clothing, seamstresses often utilize several scissors, rulers, needles, bobbins, notions, and/or the like, throughout the sewing processes, however only a subset of these implements are typically utilized in any given instance. Thus, the remaining, unused implements may be moved to an unobtrusive portion of the working area until needed. However, constantly moving the implements may be time consuming, and may undesirably move various portions of a work piece, thereby damaging or otherwise negatively impacting the work piece.
Accordingly, a need exists for a physical time management and storage device configured to store a plurality of implements while enabling easy access to each of the implements during use.